A Loving Question
by RnbwXSprinkles
Summary: How does James ask Lily to marry him?


"Sirius, I think I'm going insane."

Sirius looked up at his friends, who had just entered the room, slamming the door open, and looking frantic.

"James, calm down. If you don't, you'll do something stupid. Trust me, I know." James rolled his eyes at his friend. Of all the times for Sirius to bring that up, it had to be now.

"Sirius, I'm serious!" Sirius took a breath, but James interrupted, "Not now! You're a star, that's an adjective! I can't do this!" James was now pacing, Sirius watching both amused and sympathetic, "She'll never say yes!" James stopped suddenly, eyes widening, "Oh, god Sirius! What am I supposed to say?"

"Now, will that be the star or the adjective?" James glared, Sirius backed down, "OK! OK! It seems to me that all you have to do is act natural. Knowing you, you'll blab it out anyway." James raised his eyebrow slightly threateningly.

Sirius sighed, "Alright, look. You go: -frantic babble- and Lily goes –questioning babble-. It'll go along like that for a while until you suddenly go quiet, trying to think of what to say. Then, Lily'll look at you confused, you'll look up and meet her eyes and blab it out. Then she'll laugh, squeal, hug you, etc." Sirius sighed again, dramatically, "I'm so glad I'm alone."

James stared at Sirius, speechless and slightly confused. Then he broke down, completely, into hysterical laughter. Falling against the wall, James slid down it, clutching his sides.

"Prongs? Pro-ongs?"

"Sirius, Padfoot, you're so stupid!"

Sirius pretended to be shocked, "Me? Stupid?"

"Yes, Sirius, you." Sirius and James turned surprised and jumped when they saw Remus standing in the doorway of Sirius' flat, smiling. Seeing James, Remus' face took on a more serious expression, "You know, James, it's already seven o'clock. Lily's probably apparated to your house already. She could be looking for you as we speak."

James' face went pale and with a small -pop- he was gone.

* * *

"James?" Lily opened the door. James had given her a key for which she was now eternally grateful. Why? Simple. It was raining.

"James?"

"Yes?" The voice was muffled and hurried.

"Where are you "

Here!" James said, in the same hurried voice, running down the stairs. Lily smiled.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing," Lily replied, confused. Why was James so nervous? They had been going out for two years, and tonight James seemed even more nervous that he had on their first date, "So, you're ready?"

James merely nodded in answer. Then, with none of his usual enthusiasm and smiles, without waiting for Lily to go first, James disapparated, still fiddling nervously with his wand.

Concentrating hard, Lily apparated to The Golden Pheonix, her favorite restaurant and their visit for that night.

"James? Are you okay?" Lily asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Really." All the same, James put on none of his teasing airs as he escorted Lily to their table. Eye contact was scarce.

As dinner went on, James became more and more quiet, falling into lapses of silence and staring into space.

"So, did anything interesting happen at work, Mr. Auror trainee?" Lily teased, hoping to break the ice. Whatever was bothering James was serious and he didn't seem any closer to telling her what it was. Besides maybe James' work day would give her a clue.

"Well," James was finally smiling, "I was doing paperwork for my mentor, Moody. As you know I despise paperwork, as it requires desks, chairs, sitting, and paper. So, I proceeded in finding ways to, er, amuse myself."

* * *

"Maybe James is going literally insane and he'll wake up from his frenzy later and find himself covered in spaghetti! Or maybe, he'll just faint. Or maybe he'll start laughing hysterically and Lily'll leave, thinking he's gone mad with the sun."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "In the fall?"

Sirius continued, unperturbed, "Or maybe he'll start to ask her to marry him, but stop realizing that he's saying it before he planned to, and she'll finish his sentence and James'll stutter, still trying to keep it secret, 'Marry you? Why would I ask that?' and Lily'll run out crying. Or maybe..."

Remus sighed, though still amused. Sirius had been talking like this since James had left and they had sat in front of the fire.

"What do you think, Remus?"

Remus smirked, "Maybe they're sitting at the table, James completely silent and nervous and Lily still wondering why."

Sirius snarled in false anger (rather like a dog), then pouted, "Stop being so smart, or I'll hurt you."

Remus simply laughed.

* * *

Lily laughed as James went on to describe Moody walking in the doorway behind James and being splattered with ink just before James turned around to discover that his amusement had once again gotten him into trouble.

"What did he do?" Lily asked, still slightly breathless with laughter.

"Well, he immediately roared 'Potter!' and, just like that, charmed the broken ink bottle, a few books, and a sharp, metal letter opener to chase me out of the office, right out of the Ministry building itself. There is an above ground entrance besides the lift, after all. When I looked back, I swear I could still see the bottle shooting shards."

Lily collapsed, helpless with laughter, "It that what's been bothering you?" But this was a mistake. James immediately blushed and grew silent again.

* * *

I didn't ask her." James said, pale faced. He was sitting with Sirius at the table of Sirius' flat, slowly drinking a firewhiskey. Sirius spit his out.

"You what?"

"I couldn't, Sirius. I was so nervous! I just couldn't force it out."

"Well, are you going to try again?" Sirius asked matter-of-factly.

"What? Well, yes, I suppose."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, "You suppose?"

"I, yes, of course I'll try again."

"Good, then go try."

"What! Now?"

"Sure, it's been a whole day, she won't suspect a thing. Well, not really."

James gulped nervously and stood. "Well, see you tomorrow."

Sirius smirked, "I hope you'll be bringing the new fiancée as well." James disapparated.

* * *

After battling with himself for about an hour, James threw the floo powder into the fire before he could change his mind again.

"Lily Evans!"

"James?"

"Hi," James cleared his throat nervously, "I was wondering. Would you want to go out tonight?"


End file.
